


Sneak Attack

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Castle of Lions - Freeform, F/M, Funny, Milkshakes, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Sneaking, Voltron, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 19: Tip toes.Pidge messes with Shiro.





	Sneak Attack

Pidge carefully walked through the castle, not making a single sound. She needed to be quite if she wanted to startled Shiro, it was always fun to surprise him. She always got a good laugh out of him.

She approached the longue and saw Shiro relaxing on the couch, drinking one of the castle’s space capri suns. He was sweating lightly, so he had probably finished sparring with the gladiator, which was good. He usually let his guard down when he was tired.

She sneaked, lightly walking on her toes, she couldn’t give even the most small sound. And she was good at it, all the tiptoeing she had done at the Galaxy Garrison had made her a master, Shiro had no idea that she was there.

Perfect.

With a grin on her face she slowly closed in, and before she knew it she was behind the couch, waiting for a good moment to strike. Shiro hadn’t reacted at all, which meant he didn’t know she was there, he was to focused with his drink and obviously let his guard down since this wasn’t a battlefield.

She carefully stood up and then lightly touched Shiro’s shoulders.

“I got you!”, she said, smiling. Shiro reacting was screaming and jumping in his seat before he realized who it was. He had beads of sweat on his forehead.

“Pidge!”, he said. “You startled me”.

Her smirk grew even wider.

“Yes I did, you’re getting way easier to sneak up on each time. Anyway, Lance milked Kaltenecker and made milkshakes again, wanna share one?”.

“Sure”.


End file.
